


Golden Jealousy

by Alma_Herondale



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And it's really getting to Ty, During TWP, Herondaleness, Jealousy, Kit and Ty are not talking, Kit's a damn flirt, M/M, Ty's POV, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Herondale/pseuds/Alma_Herondale
Summary: "But as much as the thought was nagging at him, he still couldn’t linger on it while he was facing the monstrosity that was Kit. Kit and that girl, that werewolf girl. They were leaning against the sanctuary door, her body arched towards him, soaking every word that came out of Kit’s soft lips with a radiant smile.Ty didn’t know why he had that thought. The softness of Kit’s lips was not something Ty had any real information about, it was only a thought born of nights of speculating. Endless, bottomless nights when he failed to train his mind away from those lips, those damn chapped lips, full and rosy and with that crooked smile forever hung on them. Unless he was looking at Ty, never when he was looking at Ty."
Relationships: Drusilla Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Drusilla Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn, Kit Herondale/Tiberius Blackthorn, Kit Herondale/Ty Blackthorn, Kit Rook/The Blackthorns, Livia Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn, Livia Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Livia Blackthorn/Kit Rook, Livia Blackthorn/Tiberius Blackthorn, Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Golden Jealousy

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing” Dru replied, far too quickly for Ty’s liking.  
She had a wide smirk plastered on her round face like she knew something that was still hidden under a thin veil that Ty was yet unable to lift.

The feeling was as unpleasant as it was foreign. It wasn’t often that he found himself _not knowing_ , or feel that he was mocked for something that was obviously transparent to everyone else.  
But as much as the thought was nagging at him, he still couldn’t linger on it while he was facing the monstrosity that was Kit. Kit and _that girl_ , that werewolf girl. They were leaning against the sanctuary door, her body arched towards him, soaking every word that came out of Kit’s soft lips with a radiant smile. 

Ty didn’t know why he had that thought. The softness of Kit’s lips was not something Ty had any real information about, it was only a thought born of nights of speculating. Endless, bottomless nights when he failed to train his mind away from those lips, those damn chapped lips, full and rosy and with that crooked smile forever hung on them. Unless he was looking at Ty, never when he was looking at Ty.

“Don’t worry about it” Dru gave him a pitying look and smiled mischievously. “If it’s any comfort, I don’t think it’s something serious”  
“I’m not worr- what do you mean? Why wouldn’t it be serious?”   
Ty’s hands stilled inside his pockets, like the breath he stoppered up his chest held his entire body still as stone.  
Dru looked like she wished she hadn’t opened her mouth, but she knew better than to walk away from him after a comment like that.

“It’s just that last week that shadowhunter boy the Ashdown’s took in gave him his number and a few days ago when we were patrolling there was this other shadowhunter from the enclave and they-“  
“I got the point” Ty hissed with gritted teeth. Spots were beginning to form in the line of his vision, black inky stains that fell into his eyes as if trying to erase the images from his mind.  
He was shaking, would it be from anger or frustration, or rather from the countless nights he stayed awake in his bed, pretending he was sleeping for Livvy’s sake. 

“Ty?” Dru’s voice was a concerned whisper in his ear.   
“I need- I need to get out of here”.

His own voice was a cracked arrow, nestled deep within his ribs. He could feel the wound, even though he knew there wasn’t even a scratch on him. He knew and yet breathing was such a chore he felt his legs wobble like they couldn’t carry his own weight. 

Ty took one step towards the door heading inside the institute when his knees buckled.   
Before he could hit the ground, before he could count a mere second, Kit was there. He held him upright, his warm fingers digging franticly inside Ty’s back.

“Ty, Ty are you alright? Can you hear me?”  
His voice was low and rounded, honey clinging onto a starved tongue. There was no trace of the hostility Ty learned to detect in his voice in the few times they exchanged words. There was only stripped emotion in them, but which emotion, he couldn’t tell.

“He was fine just a second ago,” panic caught in Dru’s voice. “We were talking and he got mad and wanted to leave and-“  
“Shut up, Dru” Ty managed a croaked snarl. “I’m fine. Let me go, Kit.”  
Ty expected Kit’s grip to loosen, he prepared his body to take one more effort in finding its balance, but before he knew it, he was off his feet.

Ty wasn’t held like that since his father was alive, and even then he hardly allowed such a thing to take place. He didn’t like to be touched in such an uncontrolled manner, his legs dangling in the air as if he weighed nothing at all. 

“What are you-“ he started to protest, but he couldn’t finish his own words before he felt the low rumble of disapproval forming in Kit’s chest.  
“Shut up Ty. I don’t wanna hear it.”  
He gawked at Kit, he wasn’t looking at him while he strode lightly towards the institute. It was probably best that he didn’t look, Ty didn’t gawk much and he was fairly sure it wasn’t an attractive sight.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He heard himself ask for the second time in merely minutes.   
Kit’s chest heaved while he was evidently fighting the words that were trying to escape his tightly shut lips. It wasn’t long until he caved in, though the anger Ty expected was absent, in its place a shaken whisper.

“I’m tired of pretending I can’t see what you’re doing to yourself, Ty. I’m tired of everyone pretending. I can see the shadows under your eyes, and I can hear Livvy’s worried silence. If you want to keep working yourself to ashes you’re gonna have to do it after I leave.”

With a great effort, Ty lifted his head and tried to see the look on Kit’s eyes. As they entered the institute, a fresh streak of sunlight fell on them, bathing Ty in a warm caress. Kit’s golden locks melted into a stream of fire, and his eyes… his eyes were burning. Ty knew, intellectually, how much Kit looked like Jace, but he'd never really seen it. To him, Kit was just… Kit. But in that moment, when every part of him was painted gold, Ty could see the angel’s blood blazing through Kit like wildfire.

“Leave?” Was all he managed to say.

Kit shut his eyes, the pain in them snapping Ty’s vision of gold into monochrome.

“I know you don’t want me here, it’s not like you’re trying to hide it. I’ll be out of your way soon, I promise.”

Kit’s voice sounded like he was a million miles away. Ty gripped at his consciousness with all of his might, trying to say the words that would fix that broken look on Kit’s face. He felt like he was drowning, like he was drowning even though a lifebelt had just fallen right outside his reach.

He reached for it nonetheless.

“But I do. I do want you.”

Ty rested his head on Kit’s shoulder and shoved his nose down the crook of his neck.   
He allowed himself a single, long breath before he let the darkness claim him.


End file.
